durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Shingen Kishitani
Shingen Kishitani (岸谷森厳) is Shinra Kishitani's father. On his arrival to Ikebukuro, Shingen's first major trait is the fact that he wears a breathing mask, because 'the air in Tokyo is filthy'. He visits Izaya to make a deal for Celty's head. But he goes on to say he wants her body as well. He says he's going to bring them back to America with him to experiment on. History Saika Arc (anime) / Yellow Scarves Arc (manga) Shingen is first seen when upon his arrival, some of the Yellow Scarves are messing with him and then gets rescued by Celty, who comes in and scares the Yellow Scarves away. Later, at Shinra and Celtys' home, Shingen learns of Shinra and Celtys' relationship. During the exchange, he accidentally reveals that it was he who originally stole Celtys' head. He then makes his escape, presumably taking the buildings' elevator. Believing him to have already escaped, Celty gives chase, leaving the building on her bike/horse. Shingen reveals to Shinra, who was standing in the hallway, that he had really just pressed the elevator button and then hid in a corner, tricking Celty into believing that he had escaped the building. After awkwardly escaping from his son, Shingen makes his way to Izayas' office building forcing Namie to let him, holding her at gunpoint. Izaya the walks in, and Shingen reveals that he was using a toy gun, much to Namies' chagrin. At Izayas' office, Shingen and Izaya talk about Celtys' head, Shingen mentioning that he actually has no urgency to get it back. Shingen then praises Izayas' theory on how to awaken Celtys' head, by turning Ikebukuro into a war zone, emulating the myth of the Valkyrie. Shingen is impressed due to this method being based on mythology rather than science and admits that this would have never occurred to him. Hollywood Arc Shingen is seen talking to Egor by Anri, presumably about hunting down Ruri. Egor expresses some irritation about being called out to Japan so suddenly, but accepts the job. Shingen spots Anri and recognizes her as the daughter of an antiques dealer he knew. He gives Anri his condolences and heads to a different location with Egor. Shingen is then seen along with Shinra at Russia Sushi. Shinra questions his father on how he knows the assassin Egor since Egor mentioned Shingens's name when Shinra was called in to treat him. Shingen explains that he hired Egor to capture a certain female who Shinra would better know as Hollywood. He goes on to explain that he suspected something supernatural involved with the murders and, after using Nebula's information network found out that it was Ruri Hijiribe behind it all. He also discovered that there was an individual who was a "creature of myth" similar to Celty that was her ancestor and used his powers to obtain a large amount of wealth. Shingen suspected that the genetic traits of that particular ancestor manifested in Ruri but he had no way to tell if it manifested every generation or every other generation. He wanted to put Ruri under Nebula's "protection" so that he could dissect her and perform experiments on her. Shinra replies that Shingen needed to change his behavior but Shingen simply brushes him off. According to him, Ruri didn't display enough supernatural abilities for them to provide funding for research since she couldn't even withstand the blow from a human in the first place. Adabashi Arc It is revealed through flashbacks that Shingen initially obtained Saika through an Information Broker named Yodogiri Jinnai. Yodogiri is also the one who persuaded Shingen to steal the Head of Celty and provided her location to him. After obtaining the head, Shingen was approached by his long time friend, Seitarou Yagiri. Seitarou demanded that Shingen handed the head over to him but Shingen refused no matter how high the price was. Seitarou finally resorted to threatening the Life of Shinra in order to get the head. Shingen eventually succumbed to his threats and gave up the head to him. Although the two of them remained friends, Shingen is still bitter about Seitarou threatening his only son. Near the end of the novel, Shingen warns Seitarou not to get too close to Yodogiri saying that he was similar to a radioactive substance where all who get close to him eventually decay and rot away. Seitarou dismisses Shingen's warning and claims that he will simply have to use Yodogiri better that he is using him. Saving Izaya/ Haruna is back Arc Shingen talks on his own blog about how fresh the air is in his gas mask. He then talks about the money that Nebula has. He changes the subject to Celty and that she is an experiment. Then a person named Tsukkuu logs onto the chat. Shingen asks who the guy that just joined into the chat is. Tsukkuu tells Shingen that he was Tsukumoya. Shingen is relieved that his private life hasn't been invaded by a stranger. Tsukkuu then tells Shingen about Seitarou coming in to capture Namie and get the head. Shingen was interested in that. Shingen walks in while a man wearing his exact clothing was there, and the guy saved Namie. Shingen tells the man that Izaya has a bad hobby and the other man in a gas mask replies "excuse me". Then he tells Seitarou who was on the ground that he needed to hit him. Seitarou refuses that because this wasn't on an unknown deal. Shingen tells him how it was on the deal. Then he pays Kujiragi 500 yen if she'll answer a question for him. She accepts and his question was about human beings. Kujiragi doesn't give out a good answer and Shingen then says that he listed something with chemicals involved and he also included that Celty's head is one of them too. Personality Shingen is quite a strange man who has an eccentric personality similar to his son Shinra. Like his son he is interested into supernatural stuff like when he first met Celty on the boat to Japan, he offered her a place to stay if he let her dissect her once. While his personality ranges from childish for comic relief up to a somewhat intimidating one(especially around Izaya and Namie) like when he first heard about the gangs like the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and Blue Squares he said he hopes they destroyed each other and die in the sewers. Relationship Shinra Kishitani Shinra and his father Shingen have a fairly stable relationship. When he was a child he father would let Shirna joined him in performing surgeries including the one when he dissected Celty. Shingen believed that Shinra have always been a "sicko" since beside his love for Celty, he thinks he enjoyed the past dissections "too much". Beside that he genuinely loves Shinra. According to the novel, Shingen cut Celty's head off and selling Saika's sword off to Anri's parents was in order to protect Shinra from Namie's grandfather who threatened to kill Shinra if he didn't. When he discovers that Shinra was beaten up by Ruri's stalker and one of Shingen's friends was the reason for it, Shingen doesn't hesitate to call and warn him that he'll "smash his face" for what he did. He even went to the dojo and ask Eijirou to teach him the deadly punch he knows and to go beat up one of Shingen's friends for hurting his son. Celty Sturluson Celty and Shingen doesn't think highly of each other due to the fact that he was the one who stole her head. Shingen believed that Celty will always be a monster who will tries to fit in human society while Celty believed he just a pervet and creepy man. They would usually argue and taunt one another and doesn't really like the idea of Celty being in love with Shinra and would want to call her "father". Emilia Kishitani Emilia is Shingen's second wife. In the second season of the anime it revealed that they got married in America last year. Even though he is 20 years older than her, they do indeed love each other. Like he wanted Celty and Shinra to call her "Mother" and she would wear a gas mask sometimes for him. He would call her "pumpkin" sometimes and they sleep together even though she sometimes kick him in her sleep. Trivia * He would often revealed secrets that he was suppose to keep. * In the novel and anime his face is never seen. * Shingen revealed that him and Shrina's mother would switch clothes sometimes. * Beside saying the air in Toyoko is filthy, He claims his company, Nebula executives are interested in Celty which is why he came back to Japan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nebula Category:Antagonists [Category:Human